


Running Out Of Time (Whumptober #4)

by liveandlove



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Collasped Building, Minor Character Death, This got dark at the beginning, Whumptober 2020, o well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveandlove/pseuds/liveandlove
Summary: Johns' alone in the basement of a collapsed building. How will he get out?
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957663
Kudos: 9





	Running Out Of Time (Whumptober #4)

#4: Running Out of Time(Collapsed Building)

His mouth tasted… gritty. Disgusting. Dirty.   
John groaned and opened his eyes slowly. It was very, very dark. He closed his eyes again, feeling the hard, rough surface beneath him. Jagged. Jabbing. Jabbing right into the small of his back. Hissing, he sat up, only to slam his head into something hard and metal.   
"Dammit!" he yelped, scooting back. His voice echoed strangely through wherever he was, bouncing off things wherever it went. Squinting, he tried to see around him, but saw nothing.   
Where am I?  
He fought hard to try and remember. Sara… Sara and Ray. Him. House. Interviewing a lady, something about a dragon… then a sharp cracking sound, the house imploding on top of them, a giant green eyeball staring as they fell through to the first floor… and then, nothing.   
Coughing, he struggled to stand. Something held him down by the trench coat. Talk about irony, eh? With a few whispered words, a small flame sprang to life in his palm (why didn't he think of that before?) and turned to look.   
A large chunk of wall held down the corner of his coat. Dimly, he considered how lucky he was: it could've crushed him. Sighing, he shrugged off his coat and stood.   
The light fell on a face.   
Gasping, John stumbled back. The wall hadn't crushed him, but it'd fallen on the lady who owned the house. She stared at him with uncomprehending eyes.   
"Help me… please…" she gasped in a voiceless whisper. "It- it hurts…"  
Shuddering, Constantine stepped forward to examine the situation. Her entire body was pinned down, her back twisted at an unnatural angle. It was amazing that she was even still alive. With a quick survey of the situation, John realized he couldn't do anything. He could move the wall, but no matter what way he moved it, she'd die. If he even released the pressure, she'd probably die.   
"M'sorry…" he muttered. "I can't- there's nothing I can do."  
Her brain must not have registered. She just kept staring at him.   
John sighed. There was one thing he could do.   
He stepped forward, sitting down and carefully cradling her head in his arms. "Listen to me, alright, luv? It's gonna be okay… you're gonna be okay." He began whispering a small prayer, the only prayer he ever used. A prayer asking Him to grant her easy passage to the afterlife.   
He tightened his grip and his will.  
And he twisted.   
***  
John staggered through the debris as best he could, crawling when he had to, searching for a way out. This had been going on for a while. He'd left the lifeless woman behind.  
As far as John could tell, he'd fallen through the first floor and was now in the basement. Different parts of the house were scattered around him, but strangely, there still wasn't any light.   
Being alone wasn't anything new to John, but the scenario still caused that familiar sense of panic to speed him up, add a desperate tone to his movements. The air was getting musty. No light meant no air was getting in. No air? No breathing.   
This thought forced Constantine to move even faster.   
It felt like twenty hours later when he reached the wall. No door, no window. Just a wall.   
John coughed. Great. Just great. He slumped down, back against the wall. Well, there didn't seem to be another way out. He was running out of time, it was only a matter of time before he suffocated. Might as well wait for it.   
"john?"  
He flinched. Great. Now he was hearing things.   
"John!"  
A little bit louder this time. Coming from… right there. Right across the wall.   
"Sara?" he yelled, then began coughing again.   
"John!" Yes, there she was. Right up on the other side. "Thank god we found you! We've been looking for hours."  
"'S Ray alright?" John croaked.   
"Yeah, we're both fine! We only fell through the first floor, made it out pretty easy. Is the woman with you?"  
"No… she's dead-" More coughing. "-Pinned beneath a chunk 'o drywall. Sorry."  
Silence behind the wall. Then-  
The sound of a buzz saw cutting through wood.   
The sound of the wood falling.   
Light flooded his eyes, so he closed them and took a deep breath of the fresh air that came with it. He opened his eyes to see Sara in front of him, bedraggled and bruised, but alive.   
"Come on, " she said, helping him out. "Let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't mean for the woman to die as I was writing. It just happened, I swear.


End file.
